


变喵记

by tsukikaede



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Victorian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukikaede/pseuds/tsukikaede
Summary: 现代au，沙雕小短篇





	变喵记

六月里一个极其普通，毫无波澜的上午，至少，在亚瑟·柯南道尔接到布拉姆·斯托克的求助电话之前，他是这么想的。  
眼下这位大魔法师正站在亨利·欧文爵士的住处，他一眼就注意到了沙发上那只发出满意的呼噜声的暹罗猫。  
“这就是他变成的猫？”  
布拉姆郑重地点头，他的手背上有几道被抓出来的血痕，“早晨醒来就是这样了，请你帮帮我！”，声音跟方才电话里一样着急。  
“我的确感觉到了魔力波动，这是一种古老的魔法……”柯南道尔扶额，从兜里掏出一枚水晶球，“让我想想怎么解除。不过我很好奇，他昨天有什么异常吗？或者说，你们遇到了什么不同寻常的事？”  
“让我想想，呃……我们出去夜跑，捡到一只荧光逗猫棒，这是唯一一件不同寻常的事。”  
“那只逗猫棒现在何处？”  
“我这就去拿，”布拉姆慌忙跑到茶几旁边，“明明放在这里的。”  
“看来，这就是问题的核心，我来试试这个咒语。”还未等布拉姆回答，一脸严肃的柯南道尔就将水晶球稳稳当当放在空中，开口念道，“ᚳᚪᛏ，ᛒᛖᚳᛟᛗᛖ！”【1】  
一道不怎么刺眼的绿光闪过，展现在柯南道尔眼前的景象简直空前绝后，身为伦敦最强魔法师的他，遭遇了前所未有的挫败。  
布拉姆高大的身躯消失了，沙发上多出来一只毛绒绒的布偶猫，睁着圆圆的蓝眼睛，温柔地看着柯南道尔。  
柯南道尔手忙脚乱，抓住水晶球塞进衣兜，摸出手机——天哪！他差点把它掉在地毯上，调出通讯录。  
该死！偏偏在这个时候打不通，乔治这小子难道宿醉未醒？  
沙发上的猫跳下来，首先是亨利·欧文，紧跟着布拉姆，踮起脚尖，无声无息踏上地毯。  
当电话那头传来一声咳嗽时，柯南道尔几乎是吼出来“斯托克博士！”  
“什么事这么急？你在夜店醒来发现躺在刀锋战士旁边吗？”电话那头传来乔治·斯托克懒洋洋的声音。  
“你听我说，你哥哥，对，就是布拉姆，”柯南道尔舔舔嘴唇，“他的男朋友变成猫了，他找我来帮忙……”  
“变成猫？”  
“而我错误地使用了一个咒语，现在，沙发上有两只猫。”柯南道尔的声音低了下去。  
只听见乔治急吼吼地问，“你把我哥怎么样了！”  
“我需要回家去查魔法书，所以要你来照顾他们两个！”柯南道尔一口气说完，也不等乔治有什么反应，立即挂了电话。  
当乔治赶到时，眼前是这样一副景象，客厅里蹲着愁眉苦脸的柯南道尔，顺着他的视线望过去，阳光底下有一只布偶猫，而暹罗猫趴在它背上晒太阳，一边舔着爪子。  
柯南道尔干笑一声，“像汉堡一样叠起来。哦，对了，底下那只是布拉姆。”  
乔治大步走过去，气势汹汹地说，“你是亨利·欧文？”作势要将亨利·欧文变成的暹罗猫抱起来，没想到暹罗猫竖起尾巴，轻捷地跳下，从乔治身边闪过去。  
“看我不逮住你……”乔治扭身，只摸到亨利·欧文的尾巴尖。  
——  
布拉姆的意识飘飘荡荡，好大一会儿才缓过神来，他现在是什么，他是一只猫，一只渴望阳光的，圆圆的，非常困倦的猫咪。他很快接受了这个事实，仿佛自从出生他就是只猫似的。更何况他想不起来任何复杂的东西，身为一只猫要遵循作为猫的天性。面前站着两个人，一个在冲另一个大吼，可是他听不懂他们在说什么，可不要忘记，他现在只是一只猫。然而，哪怕变成了猫，心底最重要的感情也是不会完全消失的，就像古旧信封上一枚模模糊糊的火漆印。他在寻找对他来说最重要的存在，刚才趴在自己背上的那只暹罗猫，是的，是的，暹罗猫提醒了他心中的某种念头，人类称这种念头为“爱”。  
院子里树上的蝉鸣吸引了他的注意，来，玻璃拉门是开着的，走过去，他对自己走路不再发出任何声音感到满意，下台阶，进到院子中，露出利爪——他是如此迅速地习惯了使用它们。布拉姆的感觉从来没有这么好过，他又敏捷，又矫健，哧溜一下就攀上了篱笆墙。  
他回头望望，暹罗猫现在伏在屋内花架顶上，“亨利·欧文”这个名字撞进他心里，看，对方说话了，“咪呀……唔。”  
布拉姆很快乐，因为他能听懂对方说什么，“你要出去？”，疑问句。  
“这里有蝉。”布拉姆同样以喵喵叫应答，既然作为一只猫，就不必考虑什么复杂的问题。  
亨利·欧文打了个哈欠，从花架顶上看着布拉姆。  
布拉姆快乐极了，对，就是这样，沿着篱笆墙，蹑手蹑脚走过去，然后，猛地一扑。  
他可不记得那一瞬间发生了什么，当他回过神来的时候，蝉已经在他的脚爪下面挣扎了，他小心翼翼按住它，避免爪尖戳破那层薄膜一般的翅膀。按了一会儿，等它的挣扎变轻，猛一下放开，马上又衔在嘴里。  
——  
“我的天哪！究竟是发生了什么？布拉姆，你能听懂我说话吗？”乔治急的团团转，柯南道尔已经离开了，他的使命是保护这两只猫。  
布偶猫正聚精会神对付一只蝉，对乔治的声音毫无反应。  
乔治又呼唤两声，“布拉姆，布拉姆。”，然后看向花架，“亨利·欧文，你呢？你要是听得懂就喵两声。”  
暹罗猫对他不理不睬，径自跳下了花架。  
“嘿，哥们，你是不是背着我偷偷修炼了什么强力禁忌魔法，就像小说里写的那样。”乔治有样学样躺在暹罗猫身边，问道。  
——  
就是这样，将一只看上去完好无损的猎物送给对自己来说最独一无二，最重要的猫，这是猫咪天性里表达爱意的一种方式。  
那只半死不活的蝉被放在身边，亨利·欧文低头嗅一嗅，伸出右边前爪，把它推了回去。  
布拉姆乖巧地蹲在亨利·欧文旁边，低头，软蓬蓬的大尾巴围住脚爪。  
亨利·欧文再次用鼻尖触及蝉，勾勾前爪，收下了它。  
——  
看到布拉姆变成的猫激动得在房间里跑来跑去，窜上沙发，轻捷地绕过电视背后。  
“这可真糟糕”，乔治想。  
果不其然，“哗啦”，一个瓷瓶被踢下来。  
“扑通！”又是一个精美的装饰木雕。  
乔治耸耸肩，暂时放弃了捉住布拉姆的打算——对方现在还在跑酷，不知何时会停下来。在手头没有工具的情况下，捉住一只正在全速奔跑的猫可谓天方夜谭，再加上，他不能被一只猫牵着鼻子走，哪怕这只猫是他的兄长变的。  
布偶猫绕着客厅跑了两圈，好在并没有其他物件遭殃，只是沙发帮上留下几道长长的爪印，他又回到地毯上，小步往亨利·欧文的方向挪动。  
就是现在，弯腰，蹑手蹑脚走到猫背后，趁这只圆毛动物心不在焉，把他抱起来。  
乔治的手慢慢向下……  
“喵呜！”炸毛的暹罗猫闪电似的跳到乔治面前，拱着背，尾巴竖起来，龇牙咧嘴瞪向乔治，仿佛随时都可以迎面扑过去。布拉姆被挡在亨利·欧文身后，他好奇地瞅瞅乔治，又用鼻子尖蹭蹭地毯。  
“你听我解释，亨利·欧文，我并没有恶意，我并不是想伤害他。”乔治摊开两只手，朝暹罗猫挥舞。一个问题浮现在他的脑海，究竟是与猫沟通更困难，还是与婴儿沟通更困难。  
疼痛袭来，乔治才发现自己小臂上冒出一道抓痕，“深呼吸，深呼吸，他们现在变成了猫。”他强迫自己镇定下来，拨弄几下发梢，“首先打扫干净瓷器碎片，然后给他们弄点好玩的。”  
眼见危险远离，亨利·欧文收起利爪，布拉姆小心翼翼凑过去，舌尖舔舔他爪背上的毛。亨利·欧文一开始还往旁边躲了一下，渐渐地就乖乖被布拉姆舔来舔去，眼神始终不离乔治离去的方向。  
——  
“是的，一切都好，我被挠了一下，并不是很严重。”乔治摸到电视遥控器，将音量调小，方便他讲电话，“他们刚才还互相舔毛呢。什么？你这就过来？那太好了。”  
碎瓷片早已被清理干净，电视里播放着新一季《神秘博士》（乔治之前问过了，“我可以用你们的电视吗？如果不作声就是默许。”，他们当然听不懂他在说什么，自然也没有以喵喵叫来表达抗议。），乔治瘫在沙发上接到柯南道尔的电话。  
至于两只猫呢，暹罗猫坐在扫地机器人上，威严地巡视整个客厅，布偶猫又来到沙发背，目光随扫地机器人移动。  
如果他俩这几天都变不回来呢，柯南道尔的魔法竟然出了岔子，实在是意料之外。自己是否要订购猫窝，猫粮，猫罐头，猫砂，还有冻干鹌鹑当小吃，这些开销以后都要记在布拉姆账上，乔治胡思乱想。  
门铃的响声对乔治来说相当于胜利的曙光，是自己盼星星盼月亮终于盼来的柯南道尔——对方手中多了厚厚的一本魔法书。  
“我把咒语念反了，”柯南道尔又一次捧出水晶球，踌躇满志地开腔，“这次应该没问题，ᛒᛖᚳᛟᛗᛖ，ᚳᚪᛏ。”  
头发凌乱的布拉姆·斯托克与只穿一条睡裤的亨利·欧文又回来啦，用毫不体面的姿势坐于地毯的两人对上了柯南道尔尴尬的表情，这大魔法师的目光越过两位，朝沙发望去。  
布拉姆回头，咦？乔治呢？沙发上那只英国短毛猫又是怎么来的？  
（全文完）  
1、注：咒语是用如尼文转写的。


End file.
